


Miraculous les aventure de Hope

by Enairok



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, miraculous les aventure de ladybug et chat noir
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enairok/pseuds/Enairok





	Miraculous les aventure de Hope

_je regarde Paris depuis le haut de la tour Eiffel. c'est une nuit sans lune. Paris brille si fort qu'une petite poignée d'étoile était visible. une ombre passe, attirant mon regard._

_le fameux Chat Noir, sûrement une patrouille quotidienne. les vilains ne se reposent jamais à Paris. je venais tous juste d'arriver a Paris, depuis quelque heures seulement. j'avais encore mes bagage a défaire, mais j'en avait pas le courage... j'avais l'impression qu'en le faisant, j’accepte cette dur réalité... J'ouvre le parapluie qui me sert d'arme et je saute. je me laisse planer au grès du vent ... j’atterris ... devant Chat noir. ma vive couleur jaune ne passe pas inaperçue. il se demande sûrement si je suis akumatisé. j'aime pas parler. je dit juste "- Chiise transforme-moi!" et la formule de dé- transformation._

_Chiise ... son nom se prononce comme fromage en anglais. elle aime chanter, danser, et chanter en dansant. toujours joyeuse, elle est d’une compagnie assez précieuse._

_Le Kwamii du canaris a don "amplification", le don d’amplifier une attaque. je crois que ce qui a décidé Chat Noir, c'est ce petit papillon qui vole. et * censure *! moi qui venais tout juste d'arriver, le soir même un akumatisé! on suit discrètement le papillon. je crois que chat noir me parle, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Ladybug arriver, ce méchant était un bébé. Chat me présente a sa Lady, qui se montre méfiante envers moi. chat me demande de rester prudente, le bébé met ce qu’il peut attrapé dans sa bouche. je serais inutile. Totalement inutile. chat et Lady fonce arrêter le bébé, moi je bat en retraite pour cette nuit. je m'envole avec mon parapluie en sautant, je saute de toit en toit, puis j'arrive chez mon nouveau chez moi moi._

_* * * *_

"ce n'est pas surprenant. si j'ai bien identifier de quel kwami elle tire ses pouvoir, elle a le don de d’amplifier. elle aurais servie a rien. a part peut être détourné son attention, ou amplifier le bébé, ce qui serait fortement déconseiller."

_Plagg avale une part de camembert. il fixe Adrien faire les cent pas, soucieux. Il était visiblement perturber._

"-écoute, adrien, il serait peut-être temps que tu descend déjeuner?

-tu a raison."

_il termina de se préparer, puis il descendis. et Elle était toujours a table. sa cousine. pour la première fois depuis longtemps et pour longtemps, il n'allais plus petit déjeuner seul. il s'excuse d'arriver en retard et elle le salua de la main. elle est probablement muette. mais bon, au moins il ne mange plus seul._

_* * * *_

_AH! enfin! mon cousin descend. j'ai était placé ici après... après que mes parent... ils ne se sont pas réveiller..._

_dans le testament de mon père, frère adoptif d’Émilie Agreste, il y avait un passage disant que si quelque chose leur arriver, je serais placer sous la garde d’Émilie. son mari a accepter de me prendre, j'ai eu énormément de chance. je n'avais jamais rencontré Gabriel ou son fils. en tout cas, c'est la seul famille qu'il me reste... la famille de ma mère nous a renier. il me reste bien Tonton Silver, mais il ne peut pas me prendre. c'est le chef de famille du côté de ma mère, cousin éloigné de ma mère pourtant si proche d’elle. On petit-déjeune en silence puis on pris la voiture pour aller au collège. j’étaie dans la même classe qu'Adrien. pendant la route il n'avais pas cessé de me parler de ses camarade de classe. à la première récré, il me présenta a ses amis. je fit la connaissance de ses amis. Adrien leur expliqua la raison de ma venue ici et du fait que je parle pas. Alya semble déçu, j'en suis sûre qu'elle se doutait déjà de ma double existence. tous le monde se montra compatissent. sauf Chloé, et son labra-... je veux dire son amie. elle, voyant que j'était de la famille d'Adrien, voulait savoir si j'était peste comme elle. je ne fit aucune attention a ses amis.je n'avait nullement envie de me faire des amis. j'en est déjà assez. et ils me manque trop. je sort mon téléphone pour envoyer des message a un amis. et il me répondait aussi. comme mon emploi du temps n'était pas encore fini, je devais suivre Adrien. J'allais a l'escrime, au cours de chinois (le prof adore mes calligraphie) et a ses séance photo. Adrien était tellement content! on passent une partit de notre temps libre a jouer ensemble aux échec. il était fort! au lieu de faire du piano, je fait du violon. ma chambre était... comment dire? ... un peu... beaucoup spartiate. à part mon lit, l'aquarium de mon axolotl de compagnie, une armoire pour ranger mes vêtement, un bureau (évidement avec sa chaise) et une bibliothèque, il n'y avais rien._

_ni télé, ni ordi, ni console de jeux. juste une bibliothèque grandissante. observe mon axolotl, qui nage tranquillement. je l'ai déjà nourrit aujourd'hui? je regarde dans mon petit agenda. oui je l'ai déjà nourrie. Il est temps de faire entré en scène Hope ! j’appelle doucement mon kwamii, je dis la formule et pouf !_ _Me voilà Hope._

****

_Je sort par la fenêtre comme une voleuse, et je me poste sur la tour Eiffel. Je repère André le Glacier, sur le pont des Art. Mais quelque chose d’autre retiens mon attention. Un super vilain. Je décida de laisser porter par le vent pour savoir si j’allais manger une glace ou aller me battre. Le destin choisit que je devait aller voir la bataille. Je me perche assez haut et j’observe le combat. Il y avait quelque chose de pas normale. Comme un Sentimonstre. Une femme en bleu s’approche de moi. Elle était élégante. Elle m’invita a aller parler un peu plus loin. j’utilise une bombe fumigène sur nos combattant en bas puis je la suit. j’étaie curieuse. On me dit souvent que ma curiosité me conduira a ma perte. mais bon, c'est cette curiosité qui ma permit de rencontré mon Kwamii. c'est d’ailleurs ce qu'elle aime le plus chez moi. je sortit un thermos avec du thé tiède mais infusée bien noire. je tend une tasse à Mayura, qui l'accepta poliment.  je n'avais de sucre, et les petit biscuit était pour mon Kwamii. bien commençons.  elle tente de me convaincre. mais j'avais déjà fait mon choix._

_je lui demanda pile ou face. et elle se stoppa net, très étonnée. je lui reposa la question, et elle m répondit pile. je sortit une pièce et..._

_pile_

"je vais t'aidé pour cette fois. tu est adulte, tu peux relancer ta plume?  je vais l'amplifier"

_et j'utilise Amplification sur elle. sa prochaine plume était entourer de flamme bleu. Ladybug va avoir du mal a vaincre ce sentimonstre. j'expliqua que pour chaque choix que je n'arriver pas a faire, j'utilisait le hasard. et que j'allais lancer une pièce avant chaque combat pour savoir qui j'aiderais. je ne peux pas Amplifier ladybug, et il est très fortement déconseiller d'Amplifier chat noir, un de mes prédécesseur avait essayer, mais il l'a provoquer la grande peste.  je ne pouvais qu'aider les héros suppléant. je décide d'aller voir André, pour lui demander une glace avant ma dé-transformation. je pourrait partager ma glace avec mon kwami._

****

 


End file.
